


Dunia Sarada

by Jogag_Busang, NonaNebula



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluffy Ending, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Sakura bingung bagaimana cara Sarada agar tertidur.





	Dunia Sarada

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini.

Sarada tidak bisa tidur. Ini sudah bukan hal yang baru lagi bagi Sakura, ibunya. Memiliki anak berumur enam tahun yang hiperaktif memang membuatnya harus selalu mengawasi putri satu-satunya tersebut. Tapi ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dan Sarada belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk sama sekali, membuat Sakura kerepotan membujuknya untuk segera tidur.

"Mama!" seru Sarada saat membuka kelambu (padahal, sebelumnya Sakura sudah menutupnya). "Lihat! Air itu mengambang! Air itu mengambang!" Sarada menunjuk dari balik jendela.

Sakura menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sejujurnya sejak tadi pagi dia sudah sangat kelelahan. Kemarin malam dia menunggui Sasuke yang tidak kunjung pulang dari kantor hingga larut. Tapi demi putrinya, Sakura berusaha untuk membuang segala keletihannya.

Suara petir bersahutan. Sarada menutup kedua telinganya.

"Tidak, Sarada sayang. Air itu tidak mengambang. Itu adalah air hujan."

Sarada merasa bingung. "Air hujan? Tapi itu air mengambang, Ma? Kata Papa, ada peri yang membuat airnya seperti itu dengan kekuatan sihir, jadilah airnya mengambang."

"Air itu tidak mengambang, Sarada. Air itu jatuh dari atas ke bawah, sehingga membentuk seperti garis lurus."

"Tapi menurut cerita Papa tidak seperti itu. Pokoknya ada perinya. Peri itu juga yang membuat suara-suara meledak seperti tadi."

Sakura mengangkat tubuh Sarada dan didudukkan di pangkuannya. "Cerita Mama dan Papa memang berbeda, Sarada. Air hujan itu berasal dari awan, awan di atas kita, di langit. Lalu karena awan menghitam, maka turunlah air hujan. Begitu sebenarnya, Sarada. Papamu itu memang suka ngawur." Sakura menertawai leluconnya sendiri. Sejatinya, setiap malam, saat Sarada tidak kunjung tidur, Sasuke selalu membacakan cerita untuknya. Entah cerita apa itu, Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan, sebab biasanya dia sudah tertidur lebih dulu saat Sasuke mulai mendongeng.

"Tapi aku lebih suka cerita Papa, soalnya cerita Papa itu keren dan menyenangkan. Ada perinya, ada juga hewan-hewan yang bisa berbicara di cerita yang lain, ada harimau yang menyelamatkan anak ayam... Mama, besok kita ke kebun binatang, ya? Aku ingin berfoto dengan harimau. Boleh ya, Ma?"

Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk bisa membuat Sarada tertidur sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Sementara Sakura, dia masih setia menunggui Sasuke pulang. Meringkuk di sofa sambil menonton drama adalah hiburan Sakura pada jam-jam semacam ini.

Pukul sebelas lebih seperempat, Sasuke baru tiba di rumah. Dengan disertai kuapan, Sakura menyambut tas Sasuke dan membantu melepas dasi serta jas kantornya.

"Maaf, hari ini aku pulang larut lagi. Ada rapat yang membuatku harus—"

"—aku tahu, _Anata_ ," potong Sakura dengan nada jemu, dia sudah sangat mengantuk. "Akan kuambilkan makan malam. Kau tinggal mandi saja, sudah kusiapkan air hangat sejak tadi."

Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi cerah. Istrinya ini sungguh sangat perhatian. Betapa beruntungnya dia menjadi suaminya.

"Bagaimana Sarada? Sudah tidur?"

Sakura melipat jas dengan sebal. "Kapan-kapan, jangan bercerita tentang hal aneh-aneh kepada Sarada. Dia sekarang jadi suka mengkhayal dan rewel."

Sasuke tertawa menanggapinya. "Dunia anak-anak memang seperti itu, Sayang. Dunia Sarada memang berbeda dengan kita."

Sebenarnya Sakura masih ingin mendebat balik, tetapi lidahnya juga ikut lelah berucap. "Terserahmulah," Sakura membalas malas. Dia menguap lagi.

"Tidur saja di kamar, Sayang. Tidak usah menungguku di sofa," ujar Sasuke sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Namun, Sakura tetap keras kepala menungguinya sambil berbaring. Tatkala Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura sudah mendengkur. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura menuju kamar.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Sarada, Sayang."

_Cup._

Kening itu dikecup dengan lembut.

Sasuke lalu menyelimuti Sakura. "Selamat malam, Sayang. Semoga mimpimu indah."


End file.
